Ce que tu ne me dis pas
by Lady-Elaewen
Summary: Alors qu'il s'ennuie en attendant Asami, Akihito parvient à entrer en douce dans son bureau et découvre d'étranges coupures de presse. Le meurtre d'un directeur de pensionnat... Quels secrets se cachent vraiment derrière Asami ? C'est ce qu'Akihito est bien décidé à découvrir...
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde, voici la première fanfiction Viewfinder que je publie, bien que j'en ai écrit plusieurs (je les mettrais peut-être en ligne un jour), j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je l'ai commencée il y a de ça plusieurs mois (presque un an à vrai dire ^^') et j'ai décidé de la reprendre et de la continuer. Etant une immense fan de ce manga, j'ai finalement eu envie de me lancer dans la publication d'une fanfiction sur ce thème.

J'ignore encore à quelle fréquence je publierais les chapitres suivants étant donné que je travaille sur une autre fanfiction en même temps, mais je ferais de mon mieux. En attendant, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira et qu'il vous donnera surtout envie de lire la suite ;)

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages de Viewfinder sont la propriété d'Ayano Yamane que je vénère *Q*

**WARNING :** Ce chapitre contient une scène explicite entre Asami et Akihito (en même temps si vous connaissez le manga vous devez vous en douter) :p

Bonne lecure et enjoy ;)

* * *

Que pouvait-on faire seul, enfermé dans un appartement toute la journée ? C'était précisément la question que se posait Akihito Takaba depuis qu'Asami l'avait fait emménager avec lui...de force. Privé de travail, de ses amis et de sa liberté, le jeune photographe passait ses journées à s'occuper du ménage, de la cuisine et à lire des journaux économiques, seule « distraction » présente dans la vie trop sérieuse de son amant.  
C'était un vendredi, il pleuvait à torrent et le ciel était morne, tout aussi morne que pouvait l'être Takaba, allongé sur le grand canapé en cuir noir du salon, regardant une émission de télé-achat d'un air absent. Vendredi... Le photographe détestait précisément ce jour de la semaine car c'était celui où Asami avait le plus à faire au Sion, le club branché dont il était le propriétaire. Il allait probablement rentrer aux alentours de cinq heures du matin et Takaba passerait sa journée et sa nuit seul, à s'ennuyer fermement, comme d'habitude.  
En restant vautré ainsi, le jeune homme allait finir par mourir de lassitude, alors, rassemblant le peu de motivation et de positivité qu'il lui restait, il se leva et éteignit le téléviseur. Il était temps de faire ce pour quoi il était ici : le ménage.  
Après avoir récupérer tout le matériel nécessaire dans le placard près de l'entrée, Akihito mis un bandeau dans ses cheveux, les maintenant ainsi en arrière, se vêtit d'un tablier et au travail ! Il commença par balayer l'entrée, en profita pour aligner impeccablement les paires de chaussures, puis s'attaqua au couloir, épousseta ensuite le mobilier moderne du salon, astiqua le sol à l'aide d'une serpillère et termina enfin par la cuisine. En à peine une heure, le photographe, transformé en parfaite fée du logis, avait entièrement nettoyé et rangé le spacieux appartement d'Asami, bien qu'en réalité il n'avait jamais vraiment été en désordre. Akihito souffla un peu et remis les objets ménagers à leur place, avant de consulter l'heure. 16h25...hm, cela lui laissait encore beaucoup de temps avant qu'Asami ne rentre et vu le temps, il était complètement inutile de songer à sortir faire un tour. La pluie battait contre les vitres, sans interruption depuis plusieurs heures déjà, et le jeune homme se mit à faire quelques pas nonchalants dans le couloir. C'est alors qu'il passa devant une porte. La porte derrière laquelle se trouvait la seule pièce qu'Akihito n'avait pas encore visitée, à savoir le bureau d'Asami...  
Se plantant devant avec un intérêt réveillé, le photographe se prit à imaginer ce qu'il pouvait y avoir derrière cette porte, et surtout à ce qu'il pourrait découvrir s'il parvenait à entrer dans la pièce. Mais il se rappela bien vite et à regret que son amant lui avait formellement interdit d'y entrer, dès le départ. Soupirant, Akihito s'apprêta à retourner dans le salon pour aller regarder dieu sait quelle idiotie anesthésiante à la télé, lorsqu'il s'arrêta et esquissa un petit sourire malin. Depuis quand un intrépide photographe tel qu'Akihito Takaba s'arrêtait-il à quelques simples paroles de mise en garde, quand bien même celles-ci émanaient d'un redoutable Yakuza ? Se retournant, le jeune homme revint devant la porte interdite et tenta de l'ouvrir. Cependant, comme il s'en était douté, cette dernière était fermée à clé. Ce fut alors comme si Takaba retombait en enfance, lorsqu'il jouait à la chasse au trésor avec Kô et Takato, le tout était maintenant de trouver la clé du bureau, laquelle devait probablement être quelque part dans l'appartement. Il savait par ailleurs qu'Asami avait toujours la clé avec lui, mais toute clé avait forcément un double, aussi était-il bien décidé à mettre la main dessus.

Il se mit alors à parcourir l'appartement en quête du petit objet métallique qui lui permettrait de satisfaire sa curiosité. Cependant, Asami n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et sans doute avait-il pris soin de bien le cacher. Les meubles, les tapis, les plantes, Akihito passa tout en revue sans succès, la clé restait introuvable. Après un acharnement infructueux de plusieurs heures, le jeune homme, frustré, renonça. Il soupira longuement et se décida à aller prendre un bain. Il retira alors le bandeau de ses cheveux, ainsi que ses vêtements, qu'il délaissa sur le sol de la salle de bain, puis se dirigea vers la baignoire de marbre blanc. Mais en l'espace de quelques secondes, il rencontra lourdement le sol, sans comprendre. Pestant tout en frottant son front qui venait de cogner contre le carrelage, Akihito remarqua qu'il s'était bêtement prit les pieds dans son jeans. Après s'être relevé maladroitement, le photographe envoya valser le vêtement en question à l'autre bout de la pièce, furieux. Passant devant le miroir, il constata que son front était enflé, et pour cause, la rencontre entre le sol et sa pauvre petite tête avait été rude. Il se dirigea vers la petite armoire, à la recherche d'une quelconque crème apaisante, mais n'ayant pas l'habitude de farfouiller dans les produits à Asami, cela allait se révéler hasardeux.

Il ouvrit le premier compartiment. Il y avait peu de choses, juste l'essentiel : du déodorant, du dentifrice et de la mousse à raser. En somme rien qui aurait pu lui être utile. Le second compartiment était rempli de serviettes de bain, aussi, Akihito le referma. Enfin, dans le fond du troisième compartiment, derrière une rangée de flacons de parfums et d'eaux de toilette, figuraient quelques tubes de crème qu'Akihito ne parvenait pas exactement à identifier.  
D'un geste de la main, il écarta alors les flacons, mais lorsqu'il se saisit de l'eau de toilette usuelle d'Asami, une expression de surprise, suivie d'un sourire victorieux étira ses traits. La clé. Il avait remué l'appartement de fond en comble et la voilà qui se trouvait juste là, au fond du flacon d'eau de toilette. Akihito jubilait. Décidément Asami ne manquait pas d'imagination, mais ce n'était rien face à l'esprit aiguisé du photographe –du moins c'est ainsi que se considérait Akihito, omettant surement le détail du hasard de sa chute qui lui avait permis de faire cette découverte-. Renonçant à toute envie de prendre un bain et bien trop excité, Akihito s'empressa de vider le contenu du flacon dans le lavabo, afin de récupérer la petite clé. Ceci fait, il se rhabilla à la hâte et détala jusqu'à la porte du bureau.  
Il inséra la clé dans la serrure, qui, par chance, se déverrouilla. Ainsi, le jeune homme ouvrit la porte et pénétra prudemment dans la pièce. Peut-être y avait-il une alarme ? Venant du Yakuza cette éventualité ne l'aurait pas surpris, mais après avoir fait quelques pas, Akihito pu constater qu'il n'en était rien. Soulagé, il se dirigea vers le bureau en bois moderne qui trônait au centre de la pièce, impeccablement ordonné, sur lequel n'étaient apparents que quelques dossiers parfaitement empilés. Le photographe promena son regard sur la pièce. Que cherchait-il au juste ? Au hasard, il se saisit de quelques dossiers. Tous portaient des noms inconnus d'Akihito, des clients d'Asami surement, en somme rien de très personnel. A cette pensée, quelque chose sembla s'éclaircir dans l'esprit d'Akihito ce qu'il voulait, c'était en apprendre plus sur Asami, sur l'homme, pas sur son business car ça, il en connaissait déjà la nature. Mais avait-il seulement une chance de trouver autre chose que des dossiers ici ?

Le jeune homme reposa soigneusement les dossiers à leur place, avant de s'attaquer aux tiroirs. Etonnamment ceux-ci ne contenaient que très peu de choses : quelques dossiers, des chemises cartonnées, une pile de feuilles pleines de chiffres et de graphiques, et enfin, tout au fond, quelques articles de journaux, soigneusement découpés et rassemblés. Ces derniers intriguèrent le jeune photographe qui les saisit et s'assit pour les consulter plus attentivement. « _Assassinat mystérieux au pensionnat _», « _Le directeur du pensionnat disparait dans de tragiques circonstances_ », « _Pensionnat de Keiho : l'incompréhension_ » tel étaient les gros-titres des coupures de presse. Imperceptiblement, Akihito fronça les sourcils, concentré, tandis qu'il lisait les articles. Tous avaient ça en commun qu'ils traitaient de la mort d'un directeur de pensionnat ayant été retrouvé mort, criblé de balles à son domicile, selon le rapport de la police. La curiosité du jeune homme était désormais piquée au vif. Il chercha une date et découvrit que cet évènement remontait à quinze ans en arrière. Akihito ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi des articles de faits divers se trouvaient-ils dans le bureau d'Asami ? Ce directeur avait-il été un client du Yakuza ? Ou bien un homme corrompu qui avait tenté de lui faire de l'ombre ? Cela semblait peu probable... Quel âge avait Asami déjà ? Le photographe se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse quand un détail lui revint soudain à l'esprit : Kei Kirishima, le secrétaire personnel d'Asami avait une fois évoqué une fête organisée au Sion avec des invités triés sur le volet, pour l'anniversaire du patron. C'était les 36 ans d'Asami.

En faisant un rapide calcul, la conclusion était pour le moins intrigante Asami était tout juste majeur à l'époque des faits, ce qui troubla d'autant plus Akihito. Etait-il déjà tel le Yakuza d'aujourd'hui ? Le mystère restait entier. En quoi ce directeur avait-il une quelconque importance pour qu'Asami conserve cela si précieusement ? C'était précisément ce que voulait découvrir le photographe.

Mais alors qu'il parcourait les articles du regard, dans le but d'y trouver un éventuel détail qui lui aurait échappé, Akihito entendit des clés tourner dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée de l'appartement et son cœur fit un bond. Il se redressa alors, tel un animal apeuré, remis les coupures de presse dans le fond du tiroir, en prenant soin de remettre tout ce qui s'y trouvait par-dessus et s'empressa de quitter le bureau.

Mais alors qu'il traversait le couloir pour réinvestir le salon comme si de rien était, il tomba sur la personne qu'il craignait le plus : Asami. A sa vue, il sentit son sang se glacer. La clé... il l'avait mise dans la poche de son jeans et il devait absolument trouver un moyen de la remettre à sa place dans l'armoire de la salle de bain sans éveiller les soupçons d'Asami une mission périlleuse dans laquelle il risquait fort d'y laisser des plumes.

\- Asami... Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu rentres si tôt... Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Déclara Akihito, en employant un ton si jovial qu'il fit hausser un sourcil au Yakuza.

Celui-ci s'approcha lentement du photographe, plongeant son regard de prédateur dans le sien, tout en desserrant sa cravate. Le rythme cardiaque du jeune homme s'accéléra considérablement. Il lui fallait trouver une échappatoire de toute urgence !

Quand Asami fut presque à sa hauteur, une idée jaillit dans l'esprit d'Akihito, une idée qui nécessitait une bonne dose de culot et de sang-froid.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien agité. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Demanda Asami, sans le quitter du regard.

Akihito le savait, s'il cédait maintenant face au regard inquisiteur d'Asami, il prendrait cher, très cher même, alors, décidé à le détourner de ses soupçons, le photographe alla se lover contre celui qui partageait désormais sa vie, tentant audacieusement de l'amadouer par un procédé qu'il connaissait bien.

\- Jusqu'à maintenant rien, mais si tu me laisse une minute pour me mettre dans une tenue plus adéquate, je pourrais te proposer un programme intéressant pour bien débuter la soirée...

Akihito embrassa Asami au coin des lèvres tout en glissant ses doigts le long de sa cravate, plein de promesses tacites, avant de disparaitre dans la salle de bain aussi vite que l'éclair, profitant de la perplexité d'Asami face à ce comportement pour le moins...atypique.  
Le jeune homme verrouilla la porte et s'empressa d'ouvrir le compartiment de l'armoire dans lequel se trouvait le flacon d'eau de toilette. Lorsqu'il le prit en main, il constata avec effroi que dans sa bêtise chronique et sa précipitation, il avait complètement vidé le contenu pour en sortir la clé. L'eau de toilette fétiche d'Asami... Comment allait-il faire ? Le Yakuza allait obligatoirement découvrir le pot-aux-roses dans les heures qui allaient suivre ou au plus tard le lendemain matin... Akihito, paniqué, décida de faire momentanément disparaître le flacon vide sous la pile de serviettes de bain et de garder la clé dans la poche de son jeans jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en mesure de trouver une solution pour réparer sa bêtises.

Le photographe se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, il fallait faire vite, autrement Asami allait s'impatienter, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Akihito savait pertinemment qu'il s'était engagé sur une pente glissante, il lui fallait maintenant assumer sa témérité.  
Afin de mettre le « butin » à l'abri d'Asami, le jeune homme retira son jeans délavé et le reste de ses vêtements, ne gardant que son boxer sur lui, car si le mafieux venait à le tripoter partout comme il en avait la fâcheuse habitude, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il allait tomber sur la clé. Il mit donc les vêtements dans le panier à linge ici aucune chance que son amant aille fouiner, la lessive c'était le domaine d'Akihito. Avant le lendemain matin il devrait avoir réglé le problème du flacon, mais pour le moment il avait un autre « problème » à affronter et il s'appelait Asami.

Le photographe n'avait qu'une envie en cet instant : se taper la tête contre un mur, mais cela lui aurait fait perdre le peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait. Alors, après avoir pris une bonne inspiration pour se donner un minimum de contenance, Akihito ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain d'un geste vif et décidé, du moins en apparence car il pouvait sentir l'anxiété lui enserrer l'estomac. Il avait vu faire ça de nombreuses fois dans les bons vieux Western, quand le héros s'apprêtait à affronter le grand méchant en duel à la sortie du saloon. Oui, sauf que les cow-boys ne sortaient pas d'une salle de bain désarmés et en boxer...

Asami l'attendait, adossé contre le mur du couloir, face à l'encadrement de la porte, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres. Cela ne présageait rien de bon...

\- En voilà une sortie magistrale, commenta le mafieux, avec une pointe de moquerie non dissimulée dans la voix.

Akihito fit la moue. Il détestait le don que possédait Asami pour le tourner toujours aussi facilement en ridicule.

\- Ouais, ben si t'es pas content c'est pareil ! Répliqua le photographe d'un ton mordant, tout en croisant les bras sur son torse avec mécontentement.

Asami eut l'air d'autant plus amusé de le voir ainsi s'hérisser tel un petit chat sauvage. Il avait toujours aimé la résistance dont il faisait preuve, jusqu'au moment où le mafieux faisait tomber toutes ses défenses. A partir de là, il en faisait ce qu'il voulait.  
Voyant qu'Akihito tentait de s'eclipser, Asami vint alors par derrière et le saisit par la taille, avant de coller ses lèvres contre l'oreille du jeune homme, qui, malgré lui, frissonna à son contact.  
Le photographe remua et tenta vainement de se dégager, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, ne voulant pas laisser paraître le désir qu'il éprouvait à l'égard du Yakuza.

\- Arrête ça, grogna-t-il.

Evidemment Asami ne relâcha pas son étreinte et Akihito pu sentir ses grandes mains s'aventurer audacieusement le long de ses hanches, sans aucune retenue. Il allait passer à la casserole ce soir, c'était certain.

\- C'est toi qui m'a allumé, maintenant assume, murmura le mafieux à son oreille.

Asami avait raison, c'était un fait. Et si Akihito en était là c'était uniquement de sa faute. Il avait eu dans l'espoir d'éviter la colère du Yakuza si celui-ci venait à s'apercevoir qu'il était entré en douce dans son bureau. A cette pensée, son estomac se serra et Asami eut l'air de remarquer la tension qui parcourait son corps.

\- Ou sinon tu pourrais m'expliquer à quel jeu tu joues ce soir...

Akihito le repoussa et lui fit face, le regard noir, sentant l'étau se resserrer irrémédiablement sur lui.

\- Fous-moi la paix, je ne joue à rien du tout, tu te fais des films ! Et maintenant je vais préparer le dîner, déclara vivement le photographe, tournant les talons jusqu'à ce qu'Asami n'émette un autre commentaire.

\- A poil ? Lâcha-t-il avec un petit sourire agaçant.

\- Je... – un autre point pour la mafieux mais le jeune homme ne se démonta pas - Je ne suis pas à poil pour ta gouverne, je suis en boxer !

Mais à ces mots, Asami se rapprocha dangereusement et attira Akihito contre lui, avant de murmurer :

\- Ça, ça peut encore s'arranger...

Le jeune homme se débattit mais sans succès, c'était comme un chaton qui luttait contre un tigre : perdu d'avance.  
Alors qu'Akihito ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de protester à nouveau, Asami scella ardemment ses lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser quasi sauvage. Sa langue vint caresser celle du photographe, se faisant un peu plus douce à mesure qu'Asami sentait la résistance de son amant faiblir. Dieu qu'il embrassait bien ! Akihito était forcé de le reconnaître.  
Tout en poursuivant l'échange, le Yakuza l'entraina jusqu'au salon où le photographe termina allongé sur le grand canapé en cuir noir, avant qu'Asami ne vienne se placer au-dessus de lui, dans une position qui ne lui permettrait plus de fuir.  
Les lèvres chaudes du mafieux ne tardèrent pas à entreprendre la traversée du corps fin et si délicieux de son amant, laissant de brûlants sillons sur sa peau blanche à chaque passage.  
Au moment où Asami atteignit son bas-ventre, Akihito se redressa légèrement, tentant une dernière fois de faire renoncer le fauve qui le dominait, mais sans grande conviction.

\- Hn...Asami...le dîner...

Les prunelles ambre se posèrent droit dans celles du photographe et Asami déclara de sa voix sensuelle :

\- Vu l'état dans lequel tu es, je me contenterais de te manger toi...

A ces mots, ce fut comme une décharge électrique qui remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale du jeune homme, décuplant encore son désir. C'était vrai, son corps était déjà en ébullition et il ne pouvait plus le cacher. Akihito se sentait à l'étroit dans son boxer et son corps priait Asami de le libérer de sa prison de tissu au plus vite. Il était néanmoins hors de question pour le photographe que cette demande franchisse la barrière de ses lèvres. Mais son esprit s'embrumait et toute sa lucidité disparaissait sous les divines caresses d'Asami.  
Alors, timidement, tandis que le Yakuza faisait glisser l'élastique de son sous-vêtement, Akihito passa une main dans les cheveux du brun. Peut-être prendrait-il ça comme un signe d'acceptation de sa part, et pour cause, c'en était un.

\- Anh !

Le jeune homme laissa soudain s'échapper un petit cri de surprise face au plaisir que venait de lui procurer la sensation de son membre pris en étau entre les lèvres chaudes d'Asami. Ce dernier d'affairait sur sa virilité sans le quitter des yeux, guettant la moindre de ses réactions.  
Désormais, Akihito ne pouvait plus réprimer ses gémissements, après tout, Asami savait parfaitement comment le faire céder. Le Yakuza poursuivit sa lente _torture_ jusqu'à sentir son amant au bord de la rupture. Satisfait, il sourit légèrement. Décidément, il en fallait peu à Akihito. Après cela, Asami le fit basculer sur le côté et sans aucune autre forme de cérémonie, lui releva amplement la cuisse pour venir s'insinuer profondément en lui.  
La douleur mêlée au plaisir de cette intrusion arracha à Akihito un cri que le brun s'empressa de venir étouffer avec ses lèvres. Leurs langues dansèrent ensemble un moment, peu décidées à se séparer. Cependant, lorsque le manque d'air se fit sentir, Akihito rompit le baiser le premier et Asami redoubla d'ardeur en le pilonnant sauvagement. Le jeune photographe se mit à gémir de plus belles et plongea son regard dans celui de son amant, qui lui offrait alors une vue des plus érotiques. Sans nul doute Asami était beau, sensuel, et Akihito aimait cette aura particulière qui se dégageait de lui.

\- A... Asami, je vais..., tenta Akihito, haletant, le cœur battant à tout rompre alors qu'il sentait arriver la jouissance.

Asami, désireux de pimenter encore un peu l'affaire, esquissa un petit sourire en coin puis se retira, laissant Akihito dans un état de surprise totale. Cependant, celui-ci n'eut pas le loisir de se questionner bien longtemps à ce sujet car le mafieux, après un temps, revint s'insinuer en lui avec ardeur, d'un puissant coup de rein qui empli totalement le photographe et l'acheva en une fraction de seconde.  
Akihito fut traversé d'un courant électrique qui pulsa au creux de son bassin et se sentit aussitôt vidé de toute force. Les yeux fermés, l'esprit embrumé et le corps en coton, le photographe demeura allongé quelques instants pour tenter de se reconnecter avec le monde réel. Asami, après avoir poussé un râle de contentement, s'allongea à ses côtés et attira son amant contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras puissants et rassurants. Akihito rouvrit doucement les yeux et tenta mollement de s'écarter du Yakuza.

\- Asami, j'ai trop chaud, tu m'étouffes.

Mais ses paroles étaient plus pour la forme, comme toujours, car au fond de lui, le photographe aimait plus que tout la chaleur que dégageait le corps du fauve qui était devenu son « compagnon ».  
La tête posée contre le torse d'Asami, Akihito pouvait sentir l'odeur masculine de musc et de tabac qui caractérisait si bien celui-ci.  
Les deux amants restèrent allongés l'un contre l'autre pendant un moment avec leurs respirations comme seul bruit de fond. Finalement, malgré ses maigres protestations, Akihito se sentait bien et aurait voulu que cet instant dure encore, mais c'était sans compter sur Asami qui, après avoir jeté un œil à l'horloge du salon, se leva du canapé. Surpris, le photographe l'interpella.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le mafieux posa son regard ambré sur son jeune amant qui lui était toujours allongé sur le canapé.

\- Je vais prendre une douche et ensuite je retourne travailler.

Asami se détourna pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, mais à ces mots, Akihito se redressa vivement. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'Asami découvre ce qui s'était passé avec la clé du bureau ! S'il envisageait de retourner travailler il allait sans aucun doute vouloir se servir de son eau de toilette après s'être douché et alors il saurait... Non, ça ne devait pas arriver !  
Le jeune homme, sans réfléchir davantage, vint faire face à son amant et passa sensuellement ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Ça ne te ressemble pas de partir comme ça. D'habitude tu m'accapares toute la nuit jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus bouger.

Asami, quelques peu étonné par cet étrange comportement, haussa un sourcil avant d'esquisser un fin sourire.

\- Et toi ça ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi enflammé. A quoi tu joues ?

Akihito s'efforça de réprimer le frisson d'inquiétude qui remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. S'il découvrait jusqu'où sa curiosité l'avait mené, Asami serait bien capable de le découper en morceaux pour ensuite le jeter dans la baie de Tokyo, ou pire encore... Le jeune homme sentit sa gorge se nouer et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Un chose était sûre, Asami était capable de bien des choses, surtout lorsque ses affaires étaient menacées, et Akihito était persuadé qu'il n'échapperait pas à la colère du Yakuza si celui-ci venait à découvrir le pot-aux-roses.

\- J'ai bien le droit d'avoir envie que tu restes avec moi non ?! Répliqua un peu abruptement Akihito, les joues gonflées, à l'image d'un hamster trop gourmand, ce qui eut d'ailleurs l'air d'amuser Asami, lequel sourit tout en venant lui passer une main dans les cheveux pour les ébouriffer.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'aurais encore bien assez d'énergie pour m'occuper de toi en rentrant, alors ne t'endors pas.

Suite à ces paroles, Asami mit un terme à la conversation et passa à côté d'Akihito pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Il poussa la porte et y entra. Akihito, sentant la panique l'envahir, décida de l'y rejoindre. Le mafieux, à peine entré dans la luxueuse cabine de douche en verre travaillé, se retourna et aperçut son compagnon, lequel ne mit pas longtemps avant de le suivre dans la douche. De plus en plus surprenant, songea Asami, sans pour autant faire de commentaire.

\- Moi aussi j'ai envie de prendre une douche, se justifia d'emblée Akihito, ne faisant qu'attiser un peu plus les suspicions d'Asami.

\- Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi on dirait, déclara finalement le Yakuza avec un léger sourire.

Ce même petit sourire taquin et pervers auquel le photographe était maintenant habitué. Mais ce dernier s'écarta de lui pour se laver les cheveux, tout en répliquant, sur la défensive :

\- Prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités, vieux pervers !

Asami ne cessait de se délecter du répondant de son jeune amant, cela avait le don de mettre du piment dans son quotidien.  
Le mafieux se savonna rapidement, se rinça, puis quitta la cabine de douche. Il se saisit ensuite d'une serviette, la noua autour de ses hanches, avant de se planter devant le grand miroir, accroché au-dessus du lavabo, pour se préparer.  
Akihito sentait son cœur s'affoler et son estomac se nouer à la seule pensée qu'Asami puisse découvrir qu'il avait outrepassé ses interdits. Il fallait à tout prix empêcher le Yakuza d'ouvrir le meuble dans lequel se trouvait le flacon vide, du moins le temps de pouvoir le remplacer.  
Le photographe sorti lui aussi de la douche et alla se placer derrière son amant, lequel terminait de s'habiller. Il posa sa tête contre l'épaule puissante d'Asami, avant de prendre la parole, un brin tendu.

\- Tu es vraiment obligé de partir à cette heure-ci ?

Asami se retourna pour lui faire face et l'attira contre lui avec force.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien...c'est juste que...je vais encore passer mon temps à t'attendre et j'en ai assez de jouer la parfaite petite épouse, marmonna Akihito en détournant son regard de celui du Yakuza.

Tout ceci n'était évidemment qu'un prétexte, mais le photographe se prenait à espérer que son amant ne remarquerait rien.

\- Hm. C'est un rôle qui te va à ravir pourtant, murmura Asami au creux de son oreille, tout en glissant ses mains le long de ses hanches dénudées. Puis il reprit : - En revanche, je n'aime pas beaucoup tes cachotteries...

A ces mots, Akihito se figea et sentit la crainte l'envahir. Asami était-il au courant ? Allait-il le punir ? Se mettrait-il en colère, ou pire ? Non, il fallait se calmer, s'efforcer de paraître naturel et ne pas réagir comme un enfant apeuré. Tout irait bien.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda le jeune homme, d'un ton aussi neutre que possible.

\- Il y a quelque chose, tu agis bizarrement, répondit Asami en resserrant sa prise sur Akihito, lequel tenta de s'en dégager.

\- C'est toi qui te fais encore des idées, et tu me serres trop fort ! Protesta-t-il avec vigueur.

\- Je ne suis pas convaincu, déclara calmement Asami, sans relâcher son étreinte, tout en venant glisser ses lèvres dans le cou d'Akihito, qui frissonna à ce contact.

Asami reprit :

\- Je ne te lâcherais pas avant que tu m'ai dit à quel jeu tu joues derrière mon dos.

Alerte rouge ! Là Akihito était dans le pétrin et en avait bien conscience. Son cerveau était totalement paralysé et Asami n'était pas le genre d'homme auquel on pouvait mentir facilement...  
C'est alors qu'une sonnerie retentit : miracle ! songea Akihito. C'était le portable d'Asami. Le Yakuza le saisit et prit l'appel, libérant ainsi son amant qui poussa un soupir de soulagement intérieur.

\- Oui. Entendu. Gare la voiture, j'arrive, déclara Asami à l'attention de son interlocuteur, d'un ton ferme, froid même, d'un ton qui faisait ressortir son image de grand patron de la mafia.

Après avoir échangé quelques mots dans un discours des plus que lapidaire, il raccrocha et glissa son téléphone dans sa poche, avant de reporter son attention sur Akihito qui s'était éloigné de quelques pas et s'affairait à présent à discipliner ses cheveux humides et rebelles.  
Asami se pencha par-dessus son épaule et lui susurra à l'oreille.

\- Tu as de la chance on dirait, je dois partir, mais je finirais par savoir ce que tu me caches, de gré...ou de force.

Sur ces derniers mots emplis de sous-entendus, Asami laissa l'une de ses mains se promener le long de la cuisse d'Akihito, avant de s'éloigner définitivement pour se diriger vers la porte.

\- Si tu me trahis ou si tu trempes dans quoi que ce soit, je finirais par l'apprendre, sois-en sûr.

Ce fut là les dernières paroles d'Asami. Celui-ci quitta l'appartement et rejoignit Kirishima qui l'attendait au parking sous-terrain, au volant d'une berline noire qui devait le conduire dieu sait où.  
Akihito, lui, resta seul, planté dans la salle de bain. Les derniers mots que lui avait adressés Asami l'inquiétaient terriblement. Il lui fallait réparer sa bêtise au plus vite, avant que son amant ne revienne, autrement Akihito était sûr de finir ses jours au fond de la baie de Tokyo.  
Ni une ni deux, le photographe saisit des vêtements propres, les enfila et se pressa dans l'entrée. Après avoir passé un blouson et attrapé ses clés, Akihito quitta lui aussi l'appartement. Son but était simple ou presque : trouver et acheter un flacon d'eau de toilette identique à celui d'Asami, pour pouvoir le remplacer dans l'armoire avant son retour...

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ;) Que va t-il arriver à ce pauvre Akihito? Parviendra t-il à réparer sa bourde sans encombres? Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre ;)

PS : Mettez moi des reviews histoire de me donner vos impressions, ça fait toujours plaisir :)


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou ! Me revoilà pour vous poster ce deuxième chapitre ! J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira. Il est essentiellement centré sur Akihito avec un fond humoristique qui colle assez bien à ce personnage je trouve, je vous laisse donc découvrir ;) Pour ce qui est d'Asami, ne vous en faites pas, vous le verrez dans le chapitre suivant qui promet d'être épique haha ;p

**PS : Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont mis des reviews sur le premier chapitre, ça m'a fait super plaisir ! Vous êtes adorables ! :D **

Bonne lecture et enjoy ;)

* * *

La clochette placée au-dessus de la porte tinta, tandis qu'Akihito pénétrait dans une petite parfumerie de quartier. Le photographe promena son regard perdu et perplexe sur les rayons dans lesquels étaient alignés diverses sortes de flacons de parfum. Il y en avait vraiment pour tous les goûts et toutes les couleurs. Au bout de quelques minutes d'errance, une vendeuse vint aborder le jeune homme. Elle portait un tailleur sombre, un foulard fushia, et un chignon qui faisait ressortir toute la sévérité des traits de son visage.

\- Puis-je vous aider ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Euh...oui, je cherche cette eau de toilette, répondit-il naïvement, en montrant à la vendeuse un petit papier sur lequel il avait pris soin, pendant le trajet, de noter la référence de ladite eau de toilette d'Asami.

L'employée s'en saisit, lu, puis haussa vivement les sourcils.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas ?

\- Voyons jeune homme, ce n'est pas ici que vous trouverez un tel produit, ça tombe sous le sens, dit-elle tout en levant les yeux au ciel comme si cela était évident.

Akihito, renonçant à poser davantage de question à cette harpie, reprit son papier et quitta la boutique en saluant tout de même aussi poliment que possible la vendeuse, bien qu'elle s'était montrée fort peu aimable. Qu'importe, il y avait encore bien d'autres parfumeries dans le coin et le photographe savait qu'il finirait bien par mettre la main sur cette foutue eau de toilette. Il pressa donc le pas. Au croisement de deux grandes allées commerçantes, Akihito poussa la porte d'une autre enseigne de produits cosmétiques et y entra.  
Les rayons étaient spacieux, bien éclairés et fournis. Ici, le jeune homme était certain qu'il trouverait de quoi faire passer son erreur ni vue ni connue aux yeux d'Asami. Il rentrerait avec le flacon de remplacement, le substituerait à l'autre dans l'armoire de la salle de bain et le tour serait joué.  
Il tourna cinq minutes, puis dix, puis vingt, avant qu'au bout d'une demi-heure de recherche infructueuse, une vendeuse endimanchée ne vienne finalement lui proposer ses services. Il énonça alors le nom de l'eau de toilette, mais à nouveau il se heurta à la perplexité de la vendeuse. Cette dernière prit ensuite un air pincé et s'adressa à lui tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- N'importe qui sait que ce produit n'est disponible que sur réservation, monsieur. Et de toute manière, je doute que ce soit dans vos moyens, se crut-elle obligée de préciser en observant Akihito de haut en bas.

Il était clair que son style vestimentaire dénotait totalement avec l'aspect guindé de la boutique, mais tout de même, ce n'était pas une raison ! Le photographe fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas s'en formaliser, et reprit :

\- Bon, dans ce cas je vais en commander un flacon, si vous voulez bien.

La vendeuse pinça davantage les lèvres, comme si Akihito lui avait sorti la pire des énormités, et se dirigea vers le comptoir sur lequel trônait un ordinateur de service. Elle vérifia les modalités de commande et les énonça d'un ton sec au jeune homme.

\- Votre commande sera disponible d'ici un mois et demi, si vous avez de la chance. Ça vous fera un total de 354 800 ¥ens **(#1)** environ 2600 euros), payables lors du passage de la commande, en d'autre terme immédiatement.

En entendant le montrant, le photographe manqua de s'étouffer et ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir de grands yeux ronds, puis se mit à sourire d'un air gêné.

\- C'est vrai que c'est pas donné... Commenta-t-il en se passant maladroitement une main derrière la tête, avant de reprendre : - Tout compte fait laissez tomber la commande, c'est pas grave, je me débrouillerais autrement. Merci de votre patience. Au revoir.

Sans plus perdre de temps, Akihito s'empressa de quitter la parfumerie, le teint pâle et les joues empourprées de honte. Bon sang, plus de 350 000 ¥ens ?! Pour un simple flacon d'eau de toilette ?! Asami était vraiment cinglé de dépenser autant d'argent pour ça ! Quoique...il possédait un compte en banque tellement fourni qu'il ne devait pas être à ça près, surtout quand on voyait ses voitures, la qualité de ses vêtements, son appartement, les endroits qu'il fréquentait... Tout transpirait le luxe, jusque dans ses produits cosmétiques.  
Le jeune photographe se mit à réfléchir à toute allure. De toute façon il était clair qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de dépenser une telle somme : somme, qu'au passage, il n'avait de toute façon pas en sa possession. Il était totalement et désespérément fauché. Mais ça ne résolvait en rien le problème : comment faire pour remplacer l'eau de toilette d'Asami avant son retour, tout en sachant que le produit en question était quasiment introuvable et hors de prix ? Akihito sentait tout le poids de la fatalité peser sur ses épaules et le désespoir l'envahir. A tous les coups il pouvait se préparer à subir les foudres d'Asami lorsque ce dernier rentrerait. Il allait prendre cher et nul doute qu'après ça il ne pourrait plus marcher pendant au moins une semaine. Cette seule pensée suffit à le faire frissonner. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, par sa bêtise, Akihito s'était une fois de plus enfoncé dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, à tel point que ça en devenait coutumier chez lui.

Les épaules affaissées de désespoir, le jeune homme traversa la longue allée commerçante en soupirant. Il aurait voulu pouvoir disparaître.  
Il longea les trottoirs tout en regardant la vitrine des nombreuses boutiques d'un air absent. Puis, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner au coin d'une rue, il aperçut l'immense enseigne lumineuse d'un nouveau magasin qui venait d'ouvrir, à en juger par ce qu'en disait la publicité affichée sur la vitrine principale. Ce magasin semblait énorme et s'étendait sur cinq niveaux : décoration d'intérieur, bien-être, accessoires, parfumerie et esthétique. Une chance inespérée ! Dans un regain d'espoir, Akihito se prit à espérer qu'en vue de l'ouverture récente du magasin, celui-ci proposerait des prix de lancement abordables sur les produits, et surtout qu'il trouverait la perle rare : l'objet de se recherche, malgré tout ce qu'avaient pu en dire les vieilles harpies des boutiques précédentes.  
Ainsi, dans une dernière tentative, le photographe s'engouffra dans le centre commercial. Le rez-de-chaussée était réservé à des articles de décoration d'intérieur, quant à la parfumerie, elle se trouvait au quatrième étage. Alors, Akihito se dirigea aussitôt vers les escalators. Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre. Une fois arrivé dans le rayon adéquat, le jeune homme commença à parcourir les vitrines et les étagères d'un regard attentif. Il se prit même à sourire en constatant que les prix de bien des parfums étaient tout à fait abordables, allants de moins 20% à moins 50%. Les choses semblaient être en bonne voie donc. Et pour une heure aussi tardive il y avait encore foule, surtout des femmes bien sûr et dans cet amas féminin, autant dire qu'Akihito, malgré toute la bonne volonté dont il faisait preuve, se sentait un peu perdu.

Peinant à mettre la main sur ce qu'il cherchait, il décida de se diriger vers une vendeuse, sans plus perdre une minute. Toujours le même déroulement : la jeune femme lui demanda poliment en quoi elle pouvait lui être utile, Akihito sorti donc son petit papier de sa poche et la vendeuse na tarda pas à lui adresser un regard désolé.

\- Je suis navrée monsieur, mais ce _Chanel _est difficilement trouvable, c'est une édition limitée et il faut passer commande des mois à l'avance pour l'obtenir. Il est importé de l'étranger vous savez.

Une fois de plus, tous les espoirs du jeune photographe venaient de voler en éclats. Quoi qu'il fasse il n'aurait aucun moyen de mettre la main sur cette foutue eau de toilette ! Et puis d'abord tout était de la faute d'Asami, il n'avait qu'à pas choisir des parfums aussi chers ! Non mais quelle idée ! Est-ce que lui se parfumait ? Non. C'était des dépenses inutiles et Asami aurait très bien pu faire comme lui et s'en passer, bon sang ! Akihito comptait bien lui exprimer le fond de sa pensée à ce sujet d'ailleurs, enfin...en théorie bien sûr parce qu'en réalité il n'aurait de toute façon pas assez de courage pour ça.  
Il soupira, remercia tout de même la vendeuse et se dirigea vers les escalators pour redescendre, mais il heurta quelqu'un de plein fouet, si bien qu'il faillit en perdre l'équilibre. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, il releva la tête, prêt à s'excuser, mais se figea aussitôt qu'il croisa le regard de son vis-à-vis. Sudô !  
Ce dernier fronça un peu les sourcils et se redressa fièrement, tout en s'époussetant l'épaule d'un geste outré, avant d'afficher un petit sourire hautain.

\- Tiens, Takaba. Sur le coup j'ai été surpris de te voir ici parce que très franchement tu n'as pas du tout une tête à entrer dans une parfumerie, mais quand j'ai entendu la vendeuse j'ai vite compris de quoi il en retournait.

Akihito aurait voulu pouvoir disparaître. Les choses étaient déjà assez compliquées comme ça sans qu'il n'ait en plus besoin de tomber sur ce crétin condescendant de Sudô ! D'ailleurs il avait toujours une monstrueuse envie de l'écorcher vif depuis le jour où il l'avait vu pleurer sur l'épaule d'Asami. Tss, tu parles d'un mec viril !  
Le jeune photographe fronça à son tour les sourcils et voulu couper court à la conversation. De toute façon il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre encore du temps, car si Asami rentrait à l'appartement avant lui, les dégâts seraient sévères.

\- Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris que c'est très impoli de juger les gens sur leur apparence ? Et puis ce que je fais et où je vais ça ne te regarde pas. C'est pas interdit d'aller dans une parfumerie à ce que je sache !

Mais Sudô eu l'air amusé par les paroles et par l'image hérissée du jeune homme qui ressemblait davantage à un chat sauvage. De plus, son petit sourire empreint d'ironie ne s'effaçait pas, bien au contraire.

\- Et arrête de te foutre de moi ! Reprit Akihito, en haussant le ton.

C'était quand même dingue ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à toujours se moquer de lui et à le prendre constamment de haut ?! D'accord il n'avait pas un rond. D'accord c'est à peine s'il pouvait payer son loyer, et encore. D'accord il n'était qu'un simple photographe. Mais tout de même ! Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de mettre les pieds dans un magasin, comme tout le monde !

\- Tss, tu me fais tellement pitié que je vais te le donner. De toute façon je sais bien que c'est pour le patron. Toi tu n'es pas assez raffiné pour porter ça. Tiens.

Sudô tendit un sachet à Akihito, lequel le saisit avec une certaine hésitation, avant de jeter un œil à l'intérieur. Il prit une petite boite et fit de grands yeux ronds en lisant ce qui était inscrit dessus. L'eau de toilette d'Asami ! Le photographe n'en revenait pas. Comment s'y était-il prit pour l'obtenir alors que toutes les vendeuses du coin n'avaient eu de cesse de lui répéter que ce produit était quasiment introuvable ?!  
Devinant certainement sa question, Sudô y répondit avant même qu'il n'ait eu besoin de la formuler.

\- Je l'ai commandé directement auprès d'une enseigne française, dit-il en haussant les épaules d'un air détaché.

Bien sûr...comme si ça coulait de source. Il n'empêche qu'Akihito se posait toujours un paquet de questions.

\- Et pourquoi tu me le donnerais gracieusement ? Demanda le jeune homme, méfiant.

Le regard de Sudô se fit plus sombre. Il s'approcha encore un peu d'Akihito et lui murmura à l'oreille sur un ton glacial :

\- Sache bien que je ne fais pas ça pour toi. J'ignore pourquoi tu viens en pleine nuit faire les courses du patron, mais vu à quel point tu es un incapable je préfère te le donner. C'est pour Asami-sama que je fais ça, pas pour toi.

Akihito s'écarta de Sudô, les sourcils amplement froncés. Il détestait réellement ce gars-là ! Il avait l'air d'un vil serpent qui ne savait rien faire d'autre que médire. Il voulut riposter, se défendre pour ne pas donner la pitoyable impression qu'il se laissait marcher dessus.

\- Arrête de dire des conneries ! Et puis d'abord, pourquoi ce serait toujours pour Asami ? C'est pour mes propres courses que je suis ici figure-toi. Le monde ne tourne pas uniquement autour de ton foutu patron !

\- Tss, siffla dédaigneusement Sudô entre ses dents. Je doute que même en une vie toute entière de travail tu parviennes un jour à te payer le luxe d'une eau de toilette comme celle-ci. Tu as beau essayer de trouver des excuses, n'oublies jamais que je connais Asami bien mieux que toi. Je sais tout de lui, jusqu'à l'eau de toilette qu'il utilise ou la marque des cigarettes qu'il fume, alors tu ne me feras pas croire que c'est uniquement pour faire tes petites emplettes personnelles que tu es venu ici. Il n'y a qu'Asami pour avoir autant de goût. Toi tu ne joues pas dans la même cour que nous, un jour tu finiras par t'en rendre compte à tes dépens. Asami aimes ce qui a de la valeur et j'en sais bien plus que tu ne crois à ce sujet... conclut Sudô, avec un petit sourire provocateur.

Puis, le blond emprunta les escalators et se retourna une dernière fois vers Akihito.

\- L'eau de toilette je te la laisse. Même si maintenant c'est avec toi qu'il joue, je n'ai jamais oublié les goûts de mon patron...

Sudô n'avait pas perdu son sourire, et Akihito le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il eut quitté le magasin, complètement perdu. Qu'est-ce que signifiait tout ça ? Il avait bien sûr supposé qu'Asami et Sudô étaient proches dès la première fois qu'il avait vu le jeune homme pleurer sur son épaule, mais quand même… Proches en tant que patron et employé, oui, mais il peinait de plus en plus à faire taire la petite voix au fond de lui qui lui disait que peut-être Sudô était plus qu'un simple employé aux yeux d'Asami. Sinon comment Sudô aurait-il pu se targuer de connaître tous les goûts d'Asami ? Pourquoi le provoquait-il de la sorte ? Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer entre eux ?  
Akihito sentit sa gorge se serrer au fur et à mesure que les questions défilaient dans sa tête. Asami ne lui avait jamais parlé de son passé ni de ses précédentes conquêtes. Non pas qu'il voulait l'obliger à le faire, de toute façon personne n'avait le pouvoir d'obliger Asami à faire quoi que ce soit, mais il aurait aimé savoir... Le jeune photographe en venait même à se demander si au final Asami, en plus de lui, n'avait pas quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un comme... Sudô ?  
Akihito secoua vivement la tête pour se tirer de ses réflexions. Il ne devait pas penser à ça. Et puis il détestait se l'avouer mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il éprouvait de la jalousie à cette pensée. Asami était à lui. C'était lui qui partageait sa vie désormais, lui qui vivait dans son appartement, lui qui lui préparait ses repas et s'occupait de son intérieur et lui qui lui offrait son corps lorsqu'il rentrait contrarié de sa journée de travail. Oui, lui et personne d'autre !

Fort de ces constatations, Akihito referma le sachet que lui avait laissé Sudô en se disant que finalement même s'il ne supportait pas ce type, au moins pour le coup il venait de lui sauver la vie sans le savoir.  
Ne restait donc plus qu'à retourner à l'appartement et à replacer la clé du bureau d'Asami dans le nouveau flacon, ni vu ni connu, et le tour serait joué.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est déjà la fin de ce chapitre. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Quel est votre point de vue concernant Sudô ? Pensez-vous qu'Akihito va réussir à s'en sortir sans embuches maintenant qu'il a le parfum? haha : réponses au chapitre 3 ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou à toutes et à tous :) Je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses, le rythme de publication des chapitres a été très nettement retardé du fait qu'étant à la fac j'ai beaucoup de travail à préparer du coup je suis plus lente pour publier...encore navrée ^^' Malgré tout j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! :)

Vous constaterez que j'ai introduit un personnage mystère de ma propre création, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis et vos hypothèses le (ou plutôt _la_) concernant ;)

Mis à part ça, pas beaucoup d'action, mais je vous promets que le chapitre suivant marquera l'entrée d'Akihito dans le cœur de l'intrigue :)

Et sinon je voulais dire un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui me suivent et m'encouragent à continuer ! Je vous aime :)

Bonne lecture &amp; enjoy

* * *

Lorsqu'Akihito pénétra dans l'appartement, il entendit des voix provenir du salon. Il pensa tout d'abord qu'Asami devait être rentré, auquel cas il était dans de beaux draps car celui-ci avait sans doute dû se rendre compte de l'absence de la clé et de la disparition du flacon d'eau de toilette, mais en s'approchant un peu, il constata qu'il n'en était rien. Ce n'était pas Asami qui se trouvait là, assis sur le grand canapé en cuir, mais une femme. A côté d'elle se tenait, planté droit comme un piquet, l'un des plus fidèles hommes de main d'Asami : Suoh.

\- Puis-je vous proposer un rafraichissement, madame ? proposa-t-il à l'invitée, mais celle-ci répondit d'un ton sec, sans appel :

\- J'ai déjà dit que je ne veux rien. Je suis ici pour voir Ryûichi et je ne partirais pas avant de m'être entretenue avec lui.

_Pour qui elle se prend celle-là ?!_ songea Akihito, en fronçant les sourcils. Personne n'appelait jamais Asami par son prénom, pas avec autant de…familiarité.

Il devait tenter d'en apprendre plus sur cette femme. Dissimulé à demi par la cloison du mur du salon, le jeune photographe espérait pouvoir continuer à épier cette harpie en toute tranquillité, mais c'étant sans compter sur Suoh qui braqua son regard sur lui, révélant par la même sa présence à _l'invitée._ Tous deux se mirent à le fixer. Bon sang, ce mec avait des antennes ou quoi ?! Akihito était bel et bien grillé. Il entra alors timidement dans le salon et croisa le regard acéré de la femme. Son cœur dû, l'espace d'un instant, rater quelques battements. Ce regard... il avait l'impression de voir Asami. Deux prunelles ambrées, profondes, capables de transpercer et de souffler le chaud comme le froid en un instant. Des prunelles de fauve, aussi captivantes que celles de son amant. Impossible...

Face au silence perplexe du photographe, la femme prit la parole, sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Eh bien jeune homme, vous ne vous présentez pas ?

Tiré de sa torpeur, Akihito hésita. Il lança un regard quasi désespéré à Suoh – comme s'il pouvait l'aider, quelle idée – qui lui adressa un bref signe de tête pour lui intimer de répondre.

\- Takaba Akihito. Je suis photographe, dit-il finalement, tout en s'inclinant poliment. Puis il se redressa, et sans rien perdre de son audace habituelle reprit : - et vous ?

Face à cette réplique impromptue, on eut dit que Suoh allait s'étouffer vu le visage crispé qu'il affichait. Que craignait-il au juste ? Cette femme était-elle donc si redoutable ?

L'homme de main d'Asami s'apprêtait à intervenir, mais cette dernière l'en empêcha d'un simple geste de la main.

\- Laissez.

Elle replongea alors son regard ambré droit dans celui du photographe, puis répondit non sans une pointe d'ironie à peine masquée :

\- Il est étonnant que vous l'ignoriez. D'ailleurs je me demande bien comment quelqu'un comme vous a pu mettre les pieds ici. C'est pour le moins surprenant…

Son regard se reporta sur Suoh. Comme si elle eut voulu sous-entendre que celui-ci s'acquittait mal de son devoir.

Akihito ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Le ton qu'employait cette harpie le contrariait profondément. « _Quelqu'un comme lui_ » qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ça encore ?! Il commençait à en avoir vraiment plus qu'assez de se sentir toujours rabaissé au contact des personnes que fréquentait Asami. Oui il n'était pas du même monde qu'eux et alors ?! Il ne s'en portait pas plus mal après tout !  
Akihito dû faire un effort surhumain pour se retenir de tirer puérilement la langue à la pimbêche endimanchée qui continuait de l'observer avec condescendance. Il fut même tenté de répliquer mais un bruit de clé et de porte le coupa dans son élan. Asami venait de rentrer, accompagné de Kirishima, son secrétaire personnel, dont Akihito avait appris à reconnaître la voix. Kirishima débarrassa son patron de son manteau et de sa mallette en cuir noir et Asami se rendit au salon. A sa vue, Suoh s'inclina respectueusement en un « _bonsoir Asami-sama_ », quant à la femme, sa présence n'avait pas l'air de ravir le mafieux.

Le jeune photographe, avec le temps, avait appris à décrypter les ressentis d'Asami et le fait que ce dernier venait de plisser légèrement les paupières ne faisait que traduire son agacement. Son regard était devenu aussi aiguisé qu'une lame de rasoir et le silence qui baignait le salon était chargé en électricité mais la _harpie_ ne semblait pas s'en formaliser le moins du monde.

A la vue d'Asami, elle se leva gracieusement du canapé et vint vers lui. Malgré son air hautain parfaitement insupportable, Akihito devait bien reconnaître que cette femme avait beaucoup de classe. Elle portait un tailleur gris perle visiblement fait sur mesure, un chemisier en soie blanc, un petit foulard assorti à son tailleur, et ses cheveux noirs étaient coiffés en un chignon des plus élégants. Tout en elle était signe de raffinement.  
Le photographe dû s'empêcher d'ouvrir grand la bouche lorsqu'il vit cette femme déposer un léger baiser, tout en retenue néanmoins, sur la joue d'Asami. Qu'étaient-ils l'un pour l'autre au juste… ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas venir ici, déclara froidement Asami à son attention, mais elle ne sembla pas s'en formaliser outre mesure.

\- Jamais un coup de fil de ta part, rien. Que veux-tu que je fasse ? J'en suis réduite à devoir passer par tes hommes de main. Et il faut que nous parlions, au sujet d'un de tes clients.

\- Ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit pour parler de ça. Passe au bureau demain.

La femme émit un léger sourire en coin.

\- Même moi tu me congédie comme l'un de tes subalternes.

Mais Asami resta parfaitement impassible face à cette remarque.

\- Suoh va te raccompagner jusqu'à ta voiture.

La femme, tout en enfilant le manteau que lui tenait Kirishima, lui répondit froidement :

\- Inutile. Mes hommes sont dans le couloir. Je passerais te voir dans la matinée.

Asami, laissant Akihito dans le salon, alla raccompagner la mystérieuse harpie jusqu'à la sortie. Ils échangèrent encore brièvement quelques paroles, puis Akihito la vit s'éloigner, accompagnée de deux hommes bâtis comme des armoires à glace et vêtus de costumes sombres. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle devait être quelqu'un d'important, une collaboratrice d'Asami peut-être ? La curiosité d'Akihito était piquée au vif, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait vraiment pas apprécié le comportement de celle-ci vis-à-vis de son amant.  
Après elle, ce furent Suoh et Kirishima qui quittèrent l'appartement en souhaitant une bonne nuit à leur patron. Maintenant le jeune photographe allait donc se retrouver seul avec Asami...

Lorsque le yakuza revint au salon quelques instants plus tard, Akihito se risqua à lui poser la question qui lui brûlait tant les lèvres :

\- C'était qui cette femme ? Elle travaille avec toi ?

Bon d'accord, en fait ça faisait plutôt deux questions, mais le jeune homme n'aimait pas beaucoup l'idée que des femmes inconnues (ni même des hommes d'ailleurs) se montrent si familières avec Asami. D'ailleurs c'était bien la première fois, depuis qu'il connaissait le mafieux, que quelqu'un d'autre que ses hommes de main était entré chez lui, alors oui il avait bien le droit de se poser quelques questions tout de même !

\- Tu sais bien que je travaille seul, se contenta de répondre Asami.

_Eh bien non j'en sais rien figure-toi !_ songea rageusement Akihito. Comment aurait-il seulement pu le savoir ? Après tout Asami ne lui parlait jamais de ses affaires. Mis à part ses trafics, le photographe n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi le mafieux occupait ses journées loin de lui.

\- Alors quoi, c'est ta secrétaire ? insista-t-il, bien qu'il eut parfaitement conscience qu'il n'en était rien.

Franchement cette femme n'avait rien à voir avec une secrétaire, elle était bien trop hautaine pour ça mais c'était la seule chose qui était venue à l'esprit d'Akihito pour pousser Asami à lui dire ce qu'il voulait savoir. Mais à voir le sourire en coin qui se dessinait sur les lèvres du yakuza, Akihito sentit que la situation n'allait de toute évidence pas tourner en sa faveur. Que pouvait-il encore avoir derrière la tête ?

\- J'ai une meilleure question : qu'est-ce que contient ce sachet ? demanda Asami, avec l'air d'un fauve parfaitement conscient que sa proie ne lui échappera plus.

Un sachet ? Akihito cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis se figea, comme pris d'une terreur soudaine. Le sachet de la parfumerie, Akihito l'avait encore en main ! Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma plusieurs fois, comme un poisson en manque d'air et Asami plissa légèrement les paupières. Cette fois il était coincé et une fois de plus il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même et à sa trop grande bêtise.

\- Tu es sorti pendant que je n'étais pas là..., déclara le mafieux, tout en attrapant Akihito par les hanches.

Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et le jeune photographe sentait qu'il allait perdre pied et se noyer dans les prunelles ambrées d'Asami s'il ne faisait rien, alors il le repoussa doucement et se retourna, prêt à quitter le salon.

\- Il est tard et je suis crevé. Ce serait bien qu'on aille se coucher, non ?

Si Akihito espérait qu'Asami allait renoncer si facilement, il était bien naïf. Après tout, le yakuza finissait toujours par arriver à ses fins, surtout avec lui. Celui-ci fronça légèrement les sourcils et son regard se fit plus acéré. Akihito essayait de se défiler, et il le savait. Il était donc absolument hors de question qu'il lui échappe. Il le retint aussitôt par le bras, assez fermement, et l'obligea à nouveau à lui faire face, bien décidé à obtenir les explications qu'il voulait. Il commença par lui lancer comme un avertissement :

\- Si tu fais quoi que ce soit dans mon dos, ou si tu me trahis, sache que je finirais par le savoir, Akihito, d'une façon ou d'une autre...

Le brun joignit le geste à la parole, murmurant à l'oreille d'Akihito et faisant glisser sensuellement ses mains le long de ses hanches, jusqu'à faire tomber les barrières du jeune homme. Il était à lui. Rien qu'à lui.  
Lorsque toute la vigilance du photographe fut évanouie, Asami se saisit sans peine du sachet qu'il tenait toujours et fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner de son amant qui se mit à protester vivement.

\- Eh ! Rends-moi ça !

Mais Asami l'ignora royalement et ne se gêna pas pour l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur il découvrit une boite qui lui était familière : celle de son eau de toilette. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et se tourna vers Akihito.

\- Tu as sûrement quelque chose à me dire maintenant, déclara le mafieux avec un léger sourire en coin, conscient que le photographe était désormais pris au piège.

Oui, les choses allaient sévèrement se compliquer... Asami était loin d'être le genre de personne que l'on pouvait berner facilement juste en inventant deux trois bobards. Il savait aussi bien qu'Akihito lui-même qu'une telle fantaisie n'était absolument pas dans ses moyens et il allait devoir se montrer très convainquant s'il voulait se tirer d'affaire sans trop de dégâts.

\- Quoi, j'ai plus le droit de sortir faire des achats ? Il faut que je te fasse un rapport de tout ce que j'achète maintenant ?

Akihito s'efforça d'adopter un ton détaché tout en haussant les épaules, comme s'il ne se sentait pas coupable le moins du monde. Mauvaise stratégie.

Le regard d'Asami se fit un peu plus froid et il le piégea dans un coin, comme un petit animal. Le photographe sentit son assurance lui descendre dans les chaussettes. Le mafieux n'allait faire qu'une bouchée de lui s'il continuait à éluder ses questions de la sorte. Il déglutit péniblement en sentant la panique le gagner.

\- Tu as exactement trois secondes pour me dire où, comment, et surtout pourquoi tu t'es procuré ça.

\- Ecoutes...je voulais juste te faire un cadeau, c'est pas un crime quand même !

\- Hm. Asami laissa sortir ce son avec un air des plus cyniques. Il n'y croyait pas et il avait raison. Il te reste deux secondes, reprit-il.

_Merde, merde ! Il faut trouver quelque chose, vite !_ songea Akihito, au bord du désespoir. Il savait parfaitement comment les choses allaient tourner. S'il n'obtenait pas la réponse voulue, Asami allait probablement faire du reste de sa nuit un enfer et demain matin il serait incapable de marcher. Ça finissait toujours comme ça lorsqu'il était contrarié.

\- J'ai renversé par erreur ton flacon de parfum, alors je suis allé au nouveau centre commercial et il y avait des réductions sur ton eau de toilette, j'en ai profité…  
Pour un peu, le photographe avait la tête d'un chaton conscient qu'il a fait une bêtise et qui fait de petits yeux en attendant de voir si son propriétaire va être suffisamment attendri pour lui pardonner ou pas. Au détail près qu'Asami n'avait rien d'un gentil propriétaire qui se laisse prendre par les sentiments. Peine perdue.

\- Bien essayé. Une seconde, trancha impitoyablement Asami qui transperçait son amant du regard. Si tu ne me réponds pas tu risques de ne vraiment pas aimer ce qui va suivre… conclut-il, en espérant bien que cela le ferait réagir.

Déstabilisé par ses paroles, son regard, et le ton qu'il employait, Akihito abandonna toute résistance. Une fois de plus, il laissait le mafieux gagner et il détestait ça ! Mais plus que tout, il redoutait sa réaction lorsqu'il saurait toute la vérité sur cette histoire d'apparence anodine. Quelle serait sa réaction lorsqu'il apprendrait qu'il s'était introduit dans son bureau alors qu'il le lui avait expressément défendu... ?

\- D'accord, d'accord, pas la peine d'être aussi désagréable ! ronchonna Akihito, puis il poursuivit en priant tous les dieux existants ou inexistants de lui venir en aide. – C'est ton employé, Sudô qui me l'a donné. Je l'ai croisé à la parfumerie...

Asami resta silencieux quelques instants, avec une expression parfaitement indéchiffrable sur le visage. Alors quoi, c'était la vérité pourtant ! Le mafieux ne le croyait-il toujours pas ou peut-être était-il déjà en train de préparer mentalement la _punition_ qu'il allait lui infliger ? Décidément Akihito n'aimait pas ce silence, pas du tout... Mais le fauve en face de lui reprit vite le dessus, lui confirmant - par le ton qu'il employait désormais – ce qu'il redoutait. Oui, Asami était en colère.

\- Il me semblait pourtant t'avoir interdit d'entrer dans mon bureau.

Eh bien, il n'avait pas mis bien longtemps à découvrir le pot-aux-roses ! En revanche, le fait qu'il ait pu croiser Sudô avait l'air de le laisser totalement indifférent. Quoique, le fait qu'il ait pénétré dans le bureau d'Asami en défiant son autorité était bien plus grave encore...

Ni une ni deux, le yakuza se saisit fermement d'Akihito, qu'il jeta sur son épaule comme s'il ne pesait rien. Ce dernier tenta bien sûr de protester en se débattant comme il pouvait mais c'était peine perdue. Asami était déjà bien plus fort que lui à la base, et en plus il était en colère. Le photographe pouvait la sentir irradier à travers tous les pores du mafieux. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui faire... ?  
En une fraction de secondes, il se retrouva projeté sur le grand lit moderne d'Asami, sans douceur aucune. Incapable de réagir, il ferma les yeux et se crispa, jusqu'à qu'il sente une main, grande, chaude, lui saisir le menton pour le lui relever. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il fut aussitôt plongé dans l'abysse aux couleurs d'or en fusion : le regard d'Asami braqué sur lui.

\- Tout comme tu as pris ton pied à fouiner dans mes affaires, je vais prendre mon pied à te fouiller toi, dans tous les recoins..., déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque, un tantinet menaçante.

Akihito tenta de se relever, de se soustraire à la prise d'Asami, mais c'était purement et simplement inutile. Le mafieux lui saisit les poignets d'une main avec force, ce qui lui fit serrer les dents, retira sa cravate de l'autre, et les lui attacha solidement, sans lui laisser la moindre échappatoire.

\- Asami...arrête..., tenta Akihito, mais il se fit couper la parole par les lèvres du fauve qui lui servait d'amant et – accessoirement aussi – de tortionnaire.

\- Bon, on va pouvoir commencer l'interrogatoire, déclara Asami avec un sourire mauvais, satisfait non seulement de savoir qu'Akihito était à sa merci, mais aussi et surtout à l'idée des _réjouissances_ qui allaient suivre. Le yakuza était bien décidé à montrer à sa propriété ce qu'il en coutait de lui désobéir.

* * *

Et voilà c'est déjà la fin.

Qu'avez-vous penser du personnage féminin?

Pensez-vous qu'Asami saura tirer les vers du nez à Akihito (mouhaha) X)

A suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

Hello les amis ! Le voici le voilà : mon nouveau chapitre sur les aventures bouillonnantes d'Asami et Akihito :3 Alors oui je sais j'ai mis énormément de temps avant de vous poster la suite et je m'en excuse sincèrement mais avec la fac et la pression des derniers examens je n'avais pas trop eu l'occasion d'avancer dans mon écriture. Le mal est réparé, je vous ai concocté un chapitre plein de mystères et le suivant devrait être dans le même ton. Eh oui, Akihito commence à jouer sérieusement avec le feu...  
Va-t-il se brûler? ;)

**What else :** Je remercie tous ceux (ou plutôt celles) qui m'ont laissé des reviews adorables et qui ont attendu la suite avec tant d'impatience. Encore désolée pour le temps d'attente ^^'

Bonne lecture &amp; enjoy !

* * *

Un mal de crâne épouvantable. Voilà le premier constat que fit Akihito lorsqu'il commença à émerger de son sommeil le lendemain matin. Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses peines, loin de là. En effet, lorsqu'il fut assez réveillé pour se décider à se lever, il ressentit une douleur atroce lui déchirer aussitôt le bas du dos, le clouant littéralement sur place.  
La douleur était telle que sur le coup le photographe en eut le souffle coupé. Les doigts crispés sur les draps, il resta immobile et tenta de respirer calmement. Nom de dieu... Asami, tout était de la faute de cet espèce d'enfoiré !  
Akihito passa bien cinq minutes à le traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Bien sûr, cela n'arrangeait en rien son mal, mais pouvoir se défouler verbalement c'était déjà mieux que rien. De toute façon il n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait tout de même pas rester allongé toute la journée à ne rien faire, et surtout il était hors de question qu'il donne satisfaction à Asami.  
Alors, le jeune homme mis de côté la couverture et commença à se mouvoir prudemment. Bon, jusque-là c'était supportable. Assis au bord du lit, il inspira un bon coup et se dressa entièrement sur ses jambes. S'ensuivit toutefois une violente douleur qui remonta du bas de ses reins et manqua de le faire céder. Mais Akihito Takaba était un battant ! Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir puis se figea soudain en entendant un léger rire narquois. Asami se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire en coin triomphal, étirant ses lèvres.

\- On dirait que tu as quelques petits soucis ce matin, dit-il, son sourire s'élargissant davantage.

Akihito fronça aussitôt les sourcils et lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Arrête de te foutre de moi ! D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ?! répondit le photographe d'un ton abrupt.

Le mafieux s'approcha lentement de lui, à pas de félin, puis le prit par la taille avant de venir lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Je vais te mettre en garde une seule et dernière fois : reste en dehors de mes affaires et ne met plus jamais le nez dedans.

Puis, il s'écarta du jeune homme et plongea son regard ambré dans le sien, bien plus sérieux que tout à l'heure. Asami ne plaisantait plus.

Akihito, bien que quelque peu troublé par ses paroles et par ce qui s'était passé la veille s'efforça de prendre le tout avec un certain détachement.

\- Bah, pas le peine de le prendre comme ça. Je suis juste entré une fois dans ton bureau pour faire le ménage, c'est pas comme si j'avais violé ta vie privée quand même !

Etrangement, Asami se figea l'espace d'un court instant et Akihito vit son regard devenir glacial. Qu'avait-il dit ou fait de mal cette fois ?

\- Quoi encore ? demanda-t-il, un brin curieux.

Mais quand Asami se renfermait de la sorte il était inutile de continuer à discuter avec lui, il n'en tirerait rien. C'était au yakuza qu'il avait affaire à présent et non plus à l'homme, son amant.

\- Rien. Tâche de ne pas oublier ce que je t'ai dit, c'est tout.

Puis le mafieux sortit de la chambre et laissa le photographe planté là sans rien ajouter.

Bientôt Akihito l'entendit prendre ses clés et son manteau et quitter l'appartement. Il était seul, une fois de plus. Fronçant les sourcils, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'agacement. Il n'aimait pas les menaces d'Asami. Non mais, pour qui se prenait-il ?! Après tout c'était de sa faute, c'était lui qui l'obligeait à rester cloîtré à l'appartement toute la journée sans avoir rien d'autre à faire que le ménage et la cuisine, pas étonnant qu'il cherchait à combler son ennui en fouinant dans ses affaires !  
Le jeune homme fit de gros efforts pour s'habiller en tentant de canaliser la douleur au creux de ses reins, puis il alla s'étendre au salon, sur le grand canapé en cuir noir. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, il alluma alors la télévision et tomba sur un navet des années soixante-dix. Bien qu'en soi celui-ci n'avait rien de très intéressant, Akihito se retrouva finalement plongé dans l'intrigue malgré lui.

« _\- Si ton mari gardait ça dans cette pièce depuis tout ce temps, c'est surement parce qu'il voulait te le cacher, il ne voulait pas que tu apprennes la vérité. _

_\- Tu sais, Jack, Peter ne me dit jamais rien. Ça fait des mois que j'ai des soupçons. J'ai cru qu'il avait une maîtresse et je suis allée fouiller dans son bureau... Il ne me le pardonnera jamais s'il l'apprend..._ »

Derrière l'écran, Akihito suivait le dialogue des deux personnages en se rongeant les sangs. C'était au fond un peu idiot, mais le jeune homme se retrouvait totalement dans les paroles de l'héroïne aux lèvres rouges et au brushing parfait. Et Asami qui était-il là-dedans ? Peter le mystérieux homme d'affaires ? Oui...sans nul doute. Peter le diabolique homme d'affaires qui passait son temps à lui dissimuler la vérité.

« _Jack, même si j'aime Peter, je ne peux plus rester les bras croisés sans rien faire. Il est temps que j'agisse !_ » reprit l'actrice au décolleté vertigineux, en brandissant le poing d'un geste ridiculement théâtral.

Cette réplique fit mouche dans l'esprit d'Akihito. Décidé, il se leva d'un bond du canapé et ne put réprimer un grognement douloureux lorsque sa nuit passée avec son amant se rappela à son bon souvenir au niveau de sa chute de rein. Le photographe marmonna alors plusieurs jurons mais ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant. Oui, il était temps que lui aussi passe à l'action et ce malgré les recommandations, ou plutôt les menaces d'Asami.

Il éteignit la télévision, s'empressa de prendre sa petite sacoche avec ses papiers et son portefeuille, sans oublier bien sûr son appareil photo. Qui sait, avec de la chance il pourrait toujours trouver un scoop par hasard.

Sans tarder il enfila ses chaussures dans l'entrée, prit un blouson et quitta l'appartement. C'était son instinct de photographe qui reprenait le dessus.

Si Asami avait conservé toutes ces mystérieuses coupures de presse dans son bureau, ce devait forcément être pour une bonne raison. Après tout Akihito ne savait absolument rien du passé de son amant mais il comptait bien en apprendre plus par ses propres moyens.

Depuis qu'il les avait découvertes, il n'avait pas cessé d'y penser. Il avait retenu un nom aussi, ou plutôt une adresse : le pensionnat de Keiho, là où avait exercé le directeur qui avait été retrouvé mort. Si Asami avait conservé tout ça, il ne faisait aucun doute pour Akihito que le yakuza était mêlé de près ou de loin à cette sombre affaire. Le photographe prit donc la décision de se rendre directement sur place afin de voir si le personnel pourrait lui en apprendre davantage.

Après un trajet d'une trentaine de minutes en métro et un peu de marche, Akihito arriva finalement à destination. Le nom du pensionnat en question figurait bien en grand au-dessus de la large grille de fer forgé. Pas de doute, le jeune homme était au bon endroit. Il poussa donc le portail et pénétra dans l'établissement. À cette heure-ci les élèves devaient être en classe mais il espérait tout de même trouver quelqu'un qui puisse le renseigner.

Après avoir parcouru plusieurs couloirs et s'être perdu à deux reprises, Akihito tomba sur une petite femme rondelette d'une soixantaine d'années, au visage sympathique, qui passait la serpillère au détour d'un couloir. Le photographe décida donc de l'interpeller.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle.

\- Excusez-moi..., commença-t-il, mais la femme ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Il reprit donc en haussant légèrement la voix :

\- Madame, s'il vous plait...

Cette fois, cette dernière redressa la tête vers Akihito et lui adressa un sourire.

\- Oui, jeune homme ?

\- Eh bien voilà... En fait je cherche quelques renseignements par rapport à une affaire qui a eu lieu il y a plusieurs années. Vous travaillez ici depuis longtemps ?

La petite bonne femme abandonna un moment sa serpillère et lui sourit plus franchement.

\- Vous savez mon garçon, je suis ici depuis plus de quarante ans alors je peux vous garantir que des choses j'en ai vues.

Fabuleux ! C'était la chance inespérée d'Akihito que d'avoir mis la main sur cette femme. Avec un coup de bol elle pourrait lui donner les informations qu'il recherchait.

\- C'est parfait ! Vous auriez quelques minutes à m'accorder ? demanda-t-il poliment pour s'assurer de la mettre en confiance, bien qu'elle semblait être déjà très avenante et pas méfiante pour un sou.

\- Bien sûr, dites-moi en quoi je peux vous aider et je ferais de mon mieux.

\- J'aimerais que vous me racontiez ce qui s'est passé avec le directeur du pensionnat qui a été assassiné, si ça ne vous dérange pas. Vous êtes au courant de quelque chose ?

La femme de ménage perdit immédiatement le sourire qui à peine quelques secondes auparavant illuminait encore son visage. Elle marqua un temps de silence, soupira, puis finit par reprendre la parole.

\- Je ne sais pas trop... Vous savez, monsieur Teshirogi était un homme très apprécié par le personnel. Je ne le voyais pas souvent parce qu'il était toujours très occupé, mais je n'ai toujours entendu dire que du bien de lui. C'était un homme discret mais très poli, très sympathique avec les enfants. Et puis peu avant sa mort il a commencé à y avoir des rumeurs...

\- Des rumeurs ? Quel genre de rumeurs ? demanda Akihito, intrigué.

\- Ça je préfère éviter d'en parler. J'ignore si c'était fondé ou non et je ne voudrais pas salir sa mémoire, vous comprenez ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, ne vous en faites pas, répondit le jeune homme, bien qu'il aurait vraiment voulu connaître le cœur de l'histoire, à savoir : ces mystérieuses rumeurs. Toutefois il n'insista pas là-dessus, il était inutile de braquer la seule personne qui pouvait le renseigner. Il reprit :

\- Vous l'avez vu le jour de sa mort ? S'était-il passé quelque chose de particulier avant ?

\- Non, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, ce devait être environ une semaine avant le drame. Il était comme d'habitude, je n'ai rien remarqué de spécial. Pensez bien que quand la police est venue nous annoncer sa mort et enquêter ici, ça a été un choc pour tout le monde. Personne n'a jamais su ce qui s'était passé. La police a dit que monsieur Teshirogi avait été retrouvé chez lui et qu'il avait été tué par balle...

\- Oui, apparemment c'est le cas. Et vous saviez s'il avait des ennemis, des problèmes ou quelqu'un qui lui en voulait ?

La petite femme secoua négativement la tête. Pour elle il n'y avait aucun doute possible, son ancien patron était un homme sans histoires.

\- Non, comme je vous l'ai dit il était très discret, pas du tout le genre de personne à chercher les ennuis. Tout le monde disait du bien de lui ici.

\- Bon... Et donc vous ne voyez vraiment pas qui aurait pu lui en vouloir au point de le tuer ?

\- Non, les policiers m'avait interrogée à ce sujet à l'époque mais je n'ai pas pu les aider. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là, ni moi ni qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs, je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous aider davantage, jeune homme.

\- Vous m'avez déjà beaucoup aidé, je vous en remercie, déclara Akihito, reconnaissant.

\- Mais au fait, vous êtes de la police ? demanda soudain la femme, curieuse.

\- Ah…euh…non pas exactement mais disons que je mène l'enquête de mon côté.

\- Vous savez, c'était il y a longtemps, je ne pense pas que vous pourrez encore en tirer quelque chose de neuf.

Elle haussa les épaules d'un air navré, mais même si Akihito n'avait pas encore toutes les pièces du puzzle, c'était déjà bien mieux que rien. Pour le reste il en ferait son affaire et il finirait bien par établir le lien exact entre Asami et la mort de cet homme.  
Avant de quitter le pensionnat, le jeune photographe demanda encore quelques petits renseignements à la femme de ménage, notamment si elle savait dans quel cimetière l'homme avait été enterré, ou encore si elle savait où il habitait auparavant.

Ainsi, lorsqu'il eut franchi les grilles de l'établissement en sens inverse, Akihito avait en sa possession le nom complet de cet homme : Yui Teshirogi, l'adresse du cimetière, et pour ce qui était de son ancienne résidence, la femme lui avait dit qu'il occupait un petit logement de fonction à une quinzaine de minutes de marche d'ici mais qu'il passait la plupart de son temps dans sa petite chambre au pensionnat. C'était en somme des informations relativement satisfaisantes qui allaient lui permettre de poursuivre son enquête.  
Asami étant au travail, le jeune homme pouvait bien se permettre de faire un petit crochet par le cimetière.

**SsSsSsSsSsSsSsS**

Après avoir investigué toute la journée, Akihito rejoignit l'appartement aux alentours de vingt heures et décida de préparer le dîner. Il avait une faim de loup.  
Il passa donc une bonne heure à laver, éplucher, couper et cuir des légumes, qu'il agrémenta d'une succulente omelette au gingembre. Il dressa une assiette qu'il mit au frigo pour Asami au moment où celui-ci rentrerait du travail, puis il s'installa avec son assiette et ses couverts devant la télé.  
Les éléments qu'il avait récolés lui tournaient en boucle dans la tête. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à connaître le degré d'implication d'Asami dans cette affaire.  
La femme de ménage l'avait assuré que monsieur Teshirogi était un homme sans histoires, aimé du personnel et des enfants alors pourquoi était-il mort dans des circonstances aussi violentes ?  
Toutefois il y avait eu des rumeurs... Akihito n'était pas parvenu à savoir de quoi il en retournait mais au fond ce devait être l'un des points les plus importants. Avait-il prit part à un trafic qui avait mal tourné et dans lequel Asami, tout juste majeur, était impliqué lui aussi ? Ça ne tenait pas franchement la route mais Akihito avait l'intime conviction qu'il n'était pas loin de découvrir le pot-aux-roses.

Asami rentra aux alentours de deux heures du matin, alors qu'Akihito s'était endormi depuis longtemps devant la télé. Il entra au salon, s'approcha du photographe, l'observa un moment, puis lui caressa doucement la joue avant de s'éloigner à nouveau de lui.  
Face au tendre effleurement et aux bruits de pas, le jeune homme commença à émerger, ayant reconnu Asami. Il resta toutefois immobile sur le canapé, les yeux encore clos.

C'est alors qu'il entendit son amant faire tourner une clé dans la serrure : celle de la porte du bureau. Asami y resta de longues minutes, puis en ressorti avec une enveloppe cartonnée sous le bras qu'il alla ranger dans sa mallette de travail, ce qui attisa encore d'un cran la curiosité du photographe. En entendant Asami pénétrer à nouveau au salon, Akihito s'empressa de refermer les yeux et de paraître aussi endormi que possible, ce qui étonnamment eut l'air de fonctionner.  
Mais alors qu'il allait prendre sa douche, le téléphone fixe d'Asami se mit à sonner, ce qui le contraignit à prendre l'appel. A cette heure-ci ça ne pouvait être que très sérieux.

\- Oui ? Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me m'appeler ici, trancha-t-il fermement d'entrée de jeu. Oui. Très bien, entendu. Je te rejoins au club dans une demi-heure.

Akihito, toujours allongé, était de plus en plus suspicieux tandis qu'Asami s'empressa de prendre une douche, d'enfiler des vêtements propres et de quitter à nouveau l'appartement. Après son départ, Akihito se redressa vivement, tous les sens en éveil. Il fallait qu'il sache où allait Asami. Dans le fond tout ceci était idiot et surtout très risqué, mais le jeune homme détestait les sentiments qui le taraudaient. C'était comme une alarme qui sonnait au fond de lui, l'avertissant du danger.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit le couloir pour prendre sa veste, Akihito remarqua qu'Asami avait laissé sa mallette sur le fauteuil. C'était l'occasion ou jamais de regarder ce que contenait l'enveloppe qu'il comptait emporter. Il ouvrit donc précautionneusement la mallette, trouva l'enveloppe brune sans peine et en sortit le contenu. À cet instant, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine : l'enveloppe contenait les étranges coupures de presse.

Il y avait donc clairement quelque chose qu'Asami ne lui disait pas. Quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il sache mais qu'Akihito, lui, était bien décidé à découvrir...

* * *

A suivre...

(date de publication du prochain chapitre : inconnue mais je fais de mon mieux pour vous le mettre en ligne au plus vite)


End file.
